


Must Love Dogs

by Hopeless_Blue_Kiss



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Marriage, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Bad Blood between Akito and Kagome, Comedy, Cursed Sohmas, Defensive Kagome, Dog Inuyasha, Dog Kouga, F/M, Fluff, KagShi, Mayhem, Miko Kagome, Petty Kagome, Possible Solution to Curse Breaking, Problems with exes, Reincarnation Inuyasha, Reincarnation Kouga, ShiKag, Shigure Loves Teasing, Tohru is a sweet idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss/pseuds/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss
Summary: Inuyasha X Fruits Basket. The one day that Kagome Higurashi decides to cut loose, ends her up waking in another man's bed with a wedding band on her finger. If that doesn't take the cake, there is also the problem of her dogs wanting to tear her new husband a new one. Dogs she is still convinced are her reincarnated exes Inuyasha and Kouga.





	Must Love Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hopeless_Blue_Kiss a.k.a. Simply Hopeless a.k.a. Assassin's Kiss a.k.a. Devil_n_Blue here with a fic just for you because I am bored. I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket but this story is mine. Each chapter will only be one to five pages long so review quickly if you want to see what happens next. I need to get more then five reviews to update but I do hope you enjoy. So go ahead and read.

Must Love Dogs

Prologue

Fingers quickly curled into silken locks as they tried desperately to hold in the pain that wanted to spill out. It was one of those throbbing pains that intensified if you concentrated on it or heard anything that was above a whisper. So with a moan she knew it was useless to stay asleep if she remained in her current position as she felt the sun trying to pierce through the lids of her doe brown eyes.  
It was with effort that she shifted around, her eyes firmly shut, before seeking sanctuary in the warm lump beside her. Her face nuzzled deep into the warmth before she tried to drift back to sleep. Arms coiled around her waist and drew her closer, nearly dragging her on top of the person as they hugged her close.

'Mmm so good,' she thought happily as she drifted off only to pop her eyes open. Her sleep fogged and pain filled head was filled with the sight of a handsome older man underneath of her. His eyes still closed in his sleep… that was until she screamed and jerked away.

Her hands quickly grabbing at her head to cradle it as her head throbbed more fiercely at her sudden movement. Her eyes that had widen in her surprise were quickly screwed shut from the pain of the bright sun before she stumbled and tripped to the window and whisked the curtains closed. Then rounding on the person in the bed she open her eyes and stared at the stranger within it who was silently gathering himself from the floor where he had fallen in his surprise.

Chocolate eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the pair of charcoal gray, silk pajamas that was hanging dangerously low from slim, tan hips before they crawled up further to see a lean, bare abdomen devoid, surprisingly of hair. She would have taken the time to comb and fully appreciate the physique displayed before her except for the fact that she heard someone clearing their throat.  
And as her head jerked up to see who had interrupted her feasting eyes she remembered why she screamed in the first place. Digits quickly groped to find anything to throw at him. The pads of her fingers skating across curtain and wall before landing on a alarm clock that she quickly yanked out the wall to throw.

"Who the hell are you!" she cried out before her eyes darted for another object. She huffed to herself when the strange male dodged it but he couldn't dodge her forever once she found the right object. Her eyes already zeroed in on the fat, dog-eared bible on the hotel's bed stand and she was about to chuck that at him when suddenly she was stopped.

A strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her flushed against his firm body before wrapping his free arm around her waist so she couldn't pull away. No matter the fact that she tugged to free her hand as she glared at him, he still held her firmly with a small smile on his face.

"Well aren't you feisty," he chuckled bitterly as he tried to calm her down but seeing as she was inconsolable he ventured to answer her question. "My name is Shigure Sohma," the male informed, giving her a dashing smile.

"…" Was all she could manage to say since she had paused to hear him out.

"And you are?" he hinted trying to coax her to speak seeing as she calmed down a bit.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said faintly, unsure whether she should be lolled into a feeling of security with that ready-made smile.

"My wife has such a beautiful name," he conceded as he let go of her, "And a hangover to boot."

"Y… your wife?" she stumbled out unsure she heard correctly. She could feel her legs buckling under her, unable to support her after such a shock.

"Yep though you might not remember all of that after all the drinks we had. But boy could you pack them in…." Shigure continued as he crossed his arms and nodded his head thoughtfully.

Obviously he remembered the night that she didn't. And Kagome just wanted to deny it all but when she looked down at her hand she saw the ring wrapped around her ring finger telling her that it was all true. And all she could think of was, 'Oh god.'


End file.
